


Killer in the mirror.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Set it off. [1]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apparently I have a thing for demons, Cody murders a man, Demon Cody Carson, Internal Conflict, Light sprinkling of ship, M/M, Minor Cody Carson/Maxx Danziger, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Cody thought he had the darkness in him under control, thought his days of hurting and killing where over, stopped the moment he met the other three.He was wrong.





	Killer in the mirror.

Cody stared down at the body, bringing one bloody and shaking hand to cover his mouth, dropping the knife to the grassy floor

He had thought it was over, thought the murderous urges had been put to rest the moment he met Dan, Zach, Maxx

. 

He thought that by making music, his urges would be laid to rest. Sure there would be the occasional slip up but angsty songs where always a good excuse for being aggressive at concerts, always a good excuse as to why his voice would go low and growly and why he seemed to be full of vengeance. 

He thought that Maxx would have helped him. That had been a mistake, a drunken night that ended in Cody pressing his lips to Maxx's. 

Maxx, Dan, Zach. The bloody hell would they think if they found out about Cody's problem? His demonic little problem that he couldn't control. 

Taking a shuddery breath, Cody hid the body before he bolted back home, locking himself away in the bathroom, deciding that he would feign illness until morning. 

As Cody laid in the shower, hot water scorching his skin he realized he had been wrong to thing that he could ever control the darkness.


End file.
